1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to separator tanks adapted to receive rainwater from a storm sewer or drain, and, more particularly, to separator tanks having a high flow rate through their lower chambers, while achieving high levels of separation and removal efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, separator tanks are structures adapted to receive rainwater and runoff from a storm sewer or drain. The tanks separate and entrap free and floating oils, grease, hydrocarbon, petroleum products, and total suspended solids (TSS), as well as sorbed contaminants like nutrients, heavy metals, and hydrocarbon and petroleum products, that are transported as suspended solids. Once the various contaminants have been separated or entrapped, the semi-clarified water may be discharged into municipal receiving sewers or water courses. Examples of separator tanks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,987,148; 5,498,331; 5,725,760; 5,753,115; and 6,068,765, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.